Book covers are typically formed from two spaced-apart leafboards formed of laminated paperboard material, with the spaced-apart leafboards being connected together by a hinge member, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,033. As disclosed in this patent, a tape member connects the two leafboards together and forms the hinge for the book cover. However, it has been found that a hinge member formed in this manner does not have the required strength to resist tearing and ripping as a result of the books being opened and closed continuously, and as a result of books being pulled from their shelves by the hinge member.
There have been previous attempts to strengthen the hinge member of book covers, and one example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,618. In this book cover, the edges of the hinge material are sandwiched between the layers of each of the front and back leafboards of the book cover, and the hinge is formed between the inner edges of the leafboards and the spine section. However, these hinge sections are relatively thin and also become weakened after use and have a tendency to tear or crack.
Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,709, which includes a cover board extending the entire width of the book cover. Although a central narrow strip reinforces the cover board at its center, hinge areas between the central narrow strip and the leafboard are not reinforced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a book cover having a reinforced hinge which overcomes the aforesaid problems. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an improved reinforced member for a book cover, wherein the reinforced hinge is much stronger and durable than hinge members for book covers used in the past.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a book cover having a reinforced hinge member which does not increase the thickness of the leafboards at the portion where the hinge member overlaps the leafboards.